1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface providing devices, and more particularly, to a user interface providing device that is capable of handling image processing involving correction of pixel values of image data, such as images photographed with digital cameras, and that is particularly suitable for correction of a pixel value of a particular selected pixel, with an improved operability in setting various parameters used for processing, setting processing states, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, digital cameras are widely used. Many users routinely display images photographed with digital cameras on screens of personal computers and print the images. When images photographed with cameras are output, a color different from a natural color may be output.
In order to solve such a problem, image processing programs capable of adjusting hues, saturations, and the like of photographed images are provided. However, since many parameters are used for image adjustment, unfamiliar users find it difficult to perform image adjustment. Changing the hue and the saturation of the entire photographed image data is relatively easy. However, for example, correcting a particular pixel selected from image data or changing a pixel value of only a selected image area is very troublesome for users.
For example, a false color may be generated on an image pickup face and the pixel value of a pixel in a particular position may be set to an unnatural value since the refractive index of light with respect to a lens material of a camera varies depending on the wavelength. This phenomenon is called chromatic aberration. Although a false color caused by chromatic aberration mainly appears in an edge portion of an image, a false color of the same extent does not necessarily appear uniformly in the entire image. In such a case, it is difficult for general users to select a pixel having an outstanding false color and to correct the pixel value of the selected pixel.
For example, as a phenomenon in which an incorrect pixel value is set due to chromatic aberration, which causes a false color, a purplish false color appears near an overexposed highlight pixel whose luminance level is saturated. This purplish false color is known as a purple fringe. Apart from purple fringes, a pixel whose pixel value is not specified or a pixel whose pixel value is incorrectly set may exist among pixels forming image data due to various types of trouble caused by a condition for photographing an image and data processing performed when the image is photographed.
It is very difficult for general users to efficiently select a pixel having a false color, which appears partially, and correct the pixel.